


[授权翻译] with long steps by kirkaut

by Nyann



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Disputes, First Time, Get Together, Harry Backstory, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 11:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16367159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyann/pseuds/Nyann
Summary: 哈利知道，永远不要在生气时转身离开。他只是忘了告诉Eggsy。原文：https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226766  by kirkautHarry/Eggsy，前后有差。2015年的授权翻译，授权图不知道怎么传上来（挠头），我会慢慢都PO上来的XD





	[授权翻译] with long steps by kirkaut

在他的成长过程中，Harry总是非常敬佩自己父母婚姻的牢固与持久。他的父亲是伯爵，一个懒洋洋的下午，他在花店遇上了他的母亲。他彻底迷恋上她，于是连续三个月里，他每星期至少会去一次她的花店，并且买下数量越来越夸张的花束。

他父亲总是伴随着笑声讲起这个故事，回想起他那时候在一个星期又一个星期里买下的兰花、玫瑰、以及百合。她看着他，怒气冲冲地说：“如果你是想约我一顿晚餐，你只要说就好了。”

一年后的同一天，他们结婚了。

他有个幸福的家庭，就是稍微寂寞了一点。家里仅有一个孩子，他就只好与小狗Amadeus相依为伴，也或者是保姆和其他佣人。不过他从未向自己的父母乞求过父爱或是母爱，因为他的父母总是频繁地拥抱与亲吻他，尽自己所能将时间花在他身上，让哈利认识到，他们是那么爱他。

他逐渐长大，他喜爱两个人之间那种简简单单的爱。他很敬佩自己妈妈在每个星期天早上会给还在床上的爸爸端去做好的早餐，而他爸爸呢，在每个月第一个星期四会买一束花，非常夸张地弯下腰，将花束呈现给她。他甚至嫉妒两个人之间的吵吵闹闹，他们如此了解对方，所以不管何时家里发生争执，总是清楚彼此底线在哪。

只有两次他们爆发了真正的争执。一次，他父亲彻底烂醉，并且将他母亲十分喜爱的经典款阿斯顿·马丁撞到了他们家外面供人坐下休憩的矮墙上。另外一次发生在1982年的夏天，Harry终于鼓起勇气像自己的父母坦白他的性向。他母亲令人诧异地歇斯底里起来，摁住他问是否确信自己是同性恋，还是说仅仅是因为他尚未没遇到“正确的”女孩。整整四十五分钟，他不舒服地听着她报出一个个和他年龄相仿同时具有相同背景的女孩名字，他父亲突然提高声音，打断她，坚定地说：“该死的，Helen，他很固执，就算你安排他和女王‘相亲’，他也不会减少对男人的兴趣。”

她蹒跚着后退，满脸受伤，房子里充满了她身上那种尖刻的情绪。Harry不得不从自己家里溜出去，然后由Amadeus陪着他在片区的街上游荡。直到太阳落下很久，世界变成一片深蓝，他才回去。他的父母坐在厨房的早餐桌旁，彼此分享着一碗蛋奶羹，谈论着是否能赶在夏日假期的尾声去塞浦路斯旅行。

此番情景与几个小时前他们尖酸争吵完全不同，哈利哑口无言，他的父亲看着目瞪口呆的表情发出一声大笑。他的母亲局促一笑，在离开房间前温暖地抱了抱他，还在他脸上留下一个充满歉意的吻。

他父亲拍拍身边空出来的位置，Harry坐过去，只有十七岁的年轻身体笨拙地沉下去。从他还是小男孩时期，就被灌输了礼仪之道的重要性，但是在舒服的家里是没有人强迫他的，所以他在椅子里伸开四肢，毫不优雅。

“你怎么说服她的，父亲？”Harry很好奇，他将盛蛋奶羹的碗端到自己面前，手指挖进去时里面的勺子撞上他的手背。“你和母亲，你们吵架但是不真的动气（you never stay cross），总是看起来那么……”他的手指在食物里旋转一圈，无视了他父亲不满的声音。“……快乐。”说完，他陷入了沉思。

听到这话之后，他父亲露出愉悦的笑容，他的勺子在他手上转着圈然后掉回桌子上，紧接着他学着Harry将手指插入蛋奶羹里。“有一天，”他坦言道，“你会遇到某个人，Harry，你会彻底又疯狂地陷入爱情之中，然后会发现你最不想做的那件事就是离开那个人。你们会争辩，激烈地吵架，会逼疯你，但是，”他停顿了，舔舔自己的手指。“坐下来好好谈是最重要的。孩子，交流永远是人与人关系里的关键。”

Harry耷拉着，看着蛋奶羹从手指上滑下。“这就是你的秘诀了？”他有点不满。“谈？”

他父亲耸肩。“总有一天你会明白的，Harry。那人深知如何才能够不动声色地伤害你，你会直到自己血流成河时才能发现。而你也可以‘回报’那人，你会大吼大叫，会哭泣，会无比消极。但是，Harry，最需要记得的是，”他们靠近彼此，父亲的表情变得十分严肃。“争论是有益的，但是永远不要怀着怒气转身。”

ooo

Harry发现，说总比做容易。仅仅一通电话之后，Eggsy闯入了他的生活，将他的世界搅乱。他像杂音，有着一条未经雕琢的生命，他的声音粗哑低沉，他的着装五颜六色（同时毫无品味），他的忠诚百折不屈。他肆意闲荡进来，提醒Harry他的失败：他是如何疏忽大意，让Lee Uwin的生命被一颗手榴弹夺走，他是如何让这个小小的家庭四分五裂，却从未伸出过援手。

Eggsy出现在他生命里，对他大大方方地微笑，他一边嘲笑Harry干巴巴的幽默感，一边贴近他。在他因为Arnold教授颈部的爆炸陷入昏迷时，Eggsy花了许多时间守在他床边，而直到很久之后Merlin才告知了他这件事情。Eggsy的眼神停在Harry的肩线上，眼睛望向他的嘴。

Harry并没有意识到自己已经被对方深深吸引，直到Eggsy测试失败，并偷走了Kingsman的车子，直到他黑进监控系统发现Eggsy正挑衅着Dean。他们之间的积怨甚深，Eggsy却还以为那个混蛋不会试图通过玩些肮脏下流的手段杀死他一样。

他气急败坏，感到羞辱。他是如此失望，Eggsy垂头丧气地跨进他家大门后，他将矛头直指男孩。

当他吵架、互相指责对方时，哈利发现，他们可以仅仅用语言杀死彼此。Eggsy看了一眼泡菜先生，他的瞪视转为怨言，责问他是不是将Lee也做成了标本藏在自己家里。

Harry差点就像他母亲那样退开，他感到某些东西撕开了他紧缩的胸腔。他因为发现自己下巴颤抖而羞愧。“你就没有发现，”他用乞求般的口吻对Eggsy说，“我所做的一切都是为了偿还他吗？”

Eggsy后退一步，就在那个时候，Harry想起来了，他仿佛听到了自己父亲的声音回荡在他脑海里，他想起了一段三十三年前的记忆：那人深知如何才能够不动声色地伤害你，你会直到自己血流成河时才能发现。

那时Harry终于意识到他彻底搞砸了，因为他和Eggsy在这间小小的卫生间里仅用几句话就互相“血洗”了对方。

Eggsy移开视线，眼睛亮晶晶的。尽管他们之间只有一米的距离，疏远感立刻产生了。

“最初我的确为了补偿他，”Harry想说，想匍匐在Eggsy脚下恳求他。“但是我现在所做的一切都是为了你。”

眼镜响起，他立刻转身戴上它，因为无法忍受Eggsy痛苦的脸。等他回过身来，男孩正抱受折磨，他飞快地道歉：“Harry，我很抱歉。”

“你的确应该如此，”他生气地说，他没说我也很抱歉。Eggsy开始向他作出保证，恳求他，希望Harry继续信任他，而他却再也无法忍受。“等我回来再解决这件事。”厉声说完，他转身离开。

他依旧是那么愤怒，仿佛有一团黑云笼罩在他头上，心脏因为他而破碎流血。

 

永远不要在生气时转身离开，他父亲曾经如此警告过。

他手上染着开始发干的黏糊糊的鲜血，一管枪正对着他，这个时候他终于想起父亲的话，却为时太晚。Valentine打量着Harry，头一偏，扣下了扳机。

他最后想到的是Eggsy，他的悔恨，他一时心直口快的恶言恶语。

在他的世界沉默之前，他以为自己听到了那孩子绝望的尖叫。

ooo

过了很长时间，他都没能找到机会道歉。他被当成无名之士在肯塔基的一所医院里昏迷了好几个月，他醒来之后花了数个星期去骚扰医生，直到他们终于受不了将他放回给Merlin。他坐上回英格兰的飞机，飞行高度很低，是为了照顾他头骨的创伤。他就像是重获新生一般恍惚地站在自己房子外，打量着它。

街道上传来砸碎玻璃的刺响，在发现噪声的源头后，Harry瑟缩了一下。

Eggsy就站在不远处，橙汁溅到他裤脚上，在地面上肆意流淌，他脚边满是厚厚的玻璃。他心神错乱，双眼瞪大，颤抖着，努力抑制着泪水。直到Harry轻声呼唤，他才赶往前踏出一步，脚步蹒蹒跚跚。

他的脚踏在玻璃渣上，瞬间就割伤了他。血液混入小小一洼橙汁里，但是Eggsy看起来毫不在意。

血印子留在他身后，他冲回去，将门狠狠甩在Harry脸上。

之后，就是数个月的沉默。实际上，“沉默”这个形容并不准确。Eggsy和他讲话时，总是转开视线，连声音都会不自然地降低。Harry在旁边，他就是个完美的特工，Harry不在时，他才会展露出那令人着迷的常态。

就像为了保护自己穿的防弹西装一样，他身负着那沉沉的愧疚与愤怒。每一次Eggsy转身背对他，Harry都觉得他父亲的话将他内脏烧穿了个洞。

数个月的沉默之后，Harry再也无法忍受。在Eggsy正准备搭乘地下铁回总部时，他将Eggsy逼到一号试衣间的角落，将他紧紧压在门上。他两只手捧住他的脸，强迫Eggsy的双唇贴上自己。

“我很抱歉，”他在Eggsy的唇缝间，在他嘴边脸颊上形成的酒窝里，贴着他下巴的胡茬（那个早上他肯定忘记剃了），忏悔着。他的头发依旧有些湿漉漉的，Harry咬着他的下颚，仿佛尝到了香皂的味道。“你必须知道，Eggsy，我从来不想对你隐瞒这句话，如果我能选择，我不会对你有任何隐瞒。”

Eggsy那过于温暖与汗湿的双手揽住他脖子，他此生从未感觉过那么美妙。“我也为我所说的那些感到抱歉，Harry，”他喘息着，声音破碎。“我能听到那些声音，每次我看到你的时候，它们就在我脑子里不断回荡，我……操。”Harry将自己的脸埋入Eggsy的脖子里，牙齿咬着那里的皮肉。“每次我看着你，我能听到的就只有那声操蛋的枪响以及我说的狗屎句子，”他说，“我发誓，我不是故意要那么说的。”

他的双手在Harry的脖子上胡乱摸索，横过他的肩膀，下降至后背，又上移回来。年轻人的手指缠绕在他的头发里时，他从Eggsy的锁骨间移开。他们的额头贴在一起，有那么一会儿，他们在这片空间里分享彼此鼻腔里呼出的湿润气息。他用一种可爱、颤抖的声音喊出Harry的名字。他的名字从Eggsy嘴里滑出，像一种宽恕般直直撞上Harry的底线，他将两个人的嘴唇重新撞在一起，深深侵入。

他的手从Eggsy的脸颊滑下，捧住他臀部翘起曲线，用大腿将对方顶起。Eggsy欣然接受，他跳起，好让这个抬起的动作变得更轻松一点。当Harry将他压在门上时，门板咯吱作响，于是他退开，将Eggsy压在镜子上。他们的身体贴合在一起，体温以及年轻人的眼角给镜面染上一层水雾，他能从三面镜子里看到他们的抱在一起。

他的手掌按在Eggsy左耳上方，结果脚下的地面突然颤动起来。Eggsy背后的镜子往上移动，他们一下子失去平衡摔倒在地上。为了防止整个人压在Harry上面，Eggsy拱起身体，两只手支在Harry的脑袋两侧，他咯咯笑着。

“我……没想过会这样，”Harry坦白道，他转过头看着砖墙缓缓爬升。Eggsy趁机埋入他的脖子之间，在他皮肤上留下一个深色吻痕。Harry默许了，他闭上眼睛，臀部往上顶着年轻人，然后他躲开对方的啃咬，翻转整具身体，于是变成Eggsy在他身下。两个人的臀部摩擦着，Eggsy原本的笑声化成了一记呻吟。

“你继续，”他喘息着说道，一只手下滑，摸索起Harry裤子的扣子。“然后我们就会迟到了，伙计。”

他握住Harry的欲望，往根部揉搓，然后又往上用拇指揉着顶部。

“你这个致命的家伙，”Harry咆哮着，压在他身上。“好像我他妈的在乎。”

(结果是，等他们出现在梅林的研发会议上时，已经迟到了很久。在他们终于上到地下铁之前，Eggsy的手在Harry的裤子里停留了很长一段时间。离总部还有一半时，他们干脆按下紧急停止的按钮，使得整个穿梭系统瘫痪。然后Harry——作为性事频繁的常人——享受了他整个人生中最“难以忍受”的口活，而作为回报，他花了足足二十分钟舔开Eggsy，然后才将手指插入他被自己唾液润滑开的后穴之中。一根，两根，碾磨着他的前列腺，Eggsy大叫着，根本没有被触碰就达到了高潮。

满足感抵消了一千次Merlin愤怒的说教，也抵消了Merlin那些针对他的极具创造力的威胁。

他走出办公室，头依旧高高抬着，Eggsy给了他一个亲柔的吻，然后他感觉自己仿佛还能承受更多的责骂。）

ooo

永远不要在生气时转身离开，哈利自己知道。

他没有想过要告诉Eggsy。

ooo

毁灭性的争执突如其来，像潮汐一样扑向他们，将过去五个月里发生的一切美好事物卷入它的吸力之中。

整个开始都是愚蠢的。一天早上，Harry在盥洗池洗脸，他去够一条毛巾，他前倾时注意到了那把鲜蓝色的牙刷，然后他一下子停住了。大部分的牙刷毛还是立着的，有些弯折的部分表明有人经常使用它。他不记得这牙刷是什么时候出现的，但是有断断续续的记忆，应该是在Eggsy第一次睡在他床上不久之后出现的。

往四周一看，有更多Eggsy在此生活的痕迹。他的洗发水和沐浴露就摆在浴室的架子上，他的剃须刀还有补充刀片在池旁的碟子里，他的衣服放在洗衣篮最顶部，往里面再翻翻还有他的衣服。

那种不理智的、强烈的恐惧瞬间涌入，他退出卫生间，眼睛控制不住地往每一个表明Eggsy存在于此的物件上瞟去。

他光脚站着，只穿着一条睡裤和棉质T恤，疯狂地扫视房间。他肯定看起来很糟糕，因为Eggsy正小心翼翼地看着他，一条腿在床边晃荡。“你还好吗，我的爱？”他问道，同时慢慢走向Harry。

他惊讶地发现自己记不起来Eggsy上一次睡在他自己家是什么时候。他已经超过五十岁了，居然该死的和只有他一半年龄的年轻人住在一起。Eggsy是那么自然地进入了他的生命，而Harry他妈的根本没有意识到这一点，直到办公桌里两个抽屉以及他衣柜里的五个地方都塞满了Eggsy的东西。

“我觉得你最好还是在自己家里过夜。”他未加思索就脱口而出。

他看着他。过了一会儿，Eggsy大脑里的齿轮终于运转起来，他终于明白过来，然后往后退着，腿撞上床垫。

“你他妈什么意思？”Eggsy问。

然后他们结束了。

这比Harry落入Valentine的陷阱之前的那次争吵还糟糕，因为那时候他失去的是一个道歉的机会。而现在，他冲着Eggsy咆哮、唾骂、谴责，同样的，年轻人会以其人之身，还治其人之道。恐惧感在他体内蔓延爬行。现在，他再也没有机会感受到这些：Eggsy冰冷的脚趾贴着他的小腿、他睡着时微微张着嘴，他看到Harry身上细小伤痕时皱起鼻子，他对披萨上菠萝和火腿辅料几近荒谬的喜爱。

他胡乱思考着，释怀得太快了，Eggsy值得更好的，Harry需要时间去思考他们关系里的这一步，又害怕自己也许永远都无法再去探索Eggsy身上一些愚蠢可笑的特质。

“你讲什么狗屁，”当Harry说也许在这段关系中他们应该后退一步时，Eggsy嘶嘶地说道。“满嘴狗屎。”他咒骂着，拉开抽屉将自己衣服丢进一个旅行袋——Harry的旅行袋。

Harry张开嘴想说点什么，大脑却告诉他，别说了，不要再说，否则你将会永远失去他。这个时候Eggsy的眼镜响了，他愤怒地将一条丁尼牛仔裤丢进包里，然后转过身去背对Harry把眼镜戴上。

“啥？”他说，手靠在臀部。“这他妈最好是件很要紧的事情，Merlin，不然我对上帝发誓——”

他顿住，在听Merlin讲话时头微微偏左，这是Harry从未注意过的，而此刻当他发现之后立即就爱上了这个小动作，然后他将它们塞在一个旅行袋里都带走了。他低头看到那柄蓝色牙刷，它被胡乱地塞在侧边的袋子里。他感觉一阵恶心。

他没有转回来面对Harry，只是侧过脸，好让Harry能听到他在说什么，“有个任务，需要我去美国。”他从衣柜里抽出一套西装，没看他一眼，又拿出一条领带，然后将它们都搭在肩膀上准备离开。

“Eggsy，”Harry轻声喊道，突然只能感觉到一阵恐慌。永远不要怀着怒气转身离开。“Eggsy，你等等。”

走到门口时他停下来，一只脚踏进了大厅，仍旧未转过身。他听上去精疲力尽，忽然间就比他年轻的岁数苍老许多，他告诉他：“等我回来再说。”

然后他走出去，走了，去到门厅走出大门，Harry被留在身后，他穿着睡裤，身体笨拙地摇摆，全然失魂落魄。

永远不要这样走开，他想，那声音仿佛预示着什么。

ooo

几个小时之后，他在办公室呆着，房间里的监控器想起来，是来自Eggsy的呼叫。他差点将热茶打翻到整个桌子以及那些他匆忙处理过的一大叠文件上。

“Galahad，”这是他发出的第一个音，他差点就想闭上眼睛，掩盖其中即刻产生的悔意。他没有，双眼直视Eggsy嘴巴因为不悦而抿起，那绿色的双眼冷淡无光。

他看上去很劳累，头发都没梳好。他的西装和领带搭配得也不好，因为他那时只是想着要快点离开Harry，所以看都没看就随便选了一套。

“Arthur，”他以礼貌、优雅的口音打招呼。Harry的手指绞紧钢笔，内心局促不安。自从他们第一次接吻后，Eggsy就再没有用这种口吻对他说过话，他确信自己还没有被这种冷冰冰、干脆的音调扰乱。

“Eggsy，”他又喊了一次，声音坚定，尽量温柔。

这声呼唤让Eggsy泄了气，他的姿势放松下来，整个人瘫下去，有些暴躁地将手臂横在胸前。“你是个混蛋，知道吗？”他责怪道。他的舌头顶在口腔内壁，下巴侧到一边，他摇了摇头。“他妈的都多少个月了，Harry，如果你不想看到我出现在你身边，直说就好了。”

“不——”Harry试图打断，但Eggsy继续说着。

“我是说，操，”他摘下眼镜将它丢在靠近平板电脑的桌子上。撞击声比他的声音还响。“我猜，在你和我之间，我总是……你知道的，投入比较多的那个。不过我现在发现，你总有办法体面地让我失望，是吧？”他用掌心擦擦眼睛，身体前倾于是Harry能看清他的头发如何乱七八糟地贴在对方头上。

Eggsy又开口了，他的声音模糊又低沉，因为被手盖住，还有即将涌出的眼泪。那嗓音摧毁了Harry，让他全身战栗，。

“我，”Eggsy深吸一口气，卷起一阵破碎的空气。忽然之间，Harry的胸口发紧，他发现自己不得不移开目光。“我他妈的那么爱你，Harry。”

世界仿佛停止了运转，只剩下Eggsy轻轻的呼吸以及Harry疯狂的心跳。在这些话说出来之后，世界又开始运转起来。

“Eggsy，”Harry呛住了。

这是他最后能说出的话，因为突然之间，Eggsy那端发出门被撞开的声音。Harry看到他坐直了，脸转向一个脸色苍白、满是恐惧的驾驶员。“搞什么，Agravaine？”

“他们锁定了我们的信号，”另外一个男人说道，扯开了所有放置降落伞的紧急装置。“我不知道他们操蛋的如何发现的，但是我们在他的瞄准器上了，Galahad，”

“狗屎，”Eggsy咒骂道，立刻离开了屏幕。

Harry抓住显示屏的边角，撞翻了自己的茶杯，他只能看到一点点他们的身体轮廓，他们在机舱里快速跑动，然后——

那是一场震耳欲聋的毁灭性撞击，在信号丢失之前，从Eggsy那边传来的图像变得不可辨别，只剩下一道爆炸产生的耀眼白光。

Kingsman的图标旋转、停止，显示着：通讯中断，信号丢失。

他止住呼吸。

“不，”他低吟，猛摇监控器就好像这样能将Eggsy带回来。“不！”他绝望又破碎地咆哮，整个人瘫倒在椅子上。

他穿过空旷的前厅、经过其他特工、走过角落，Eggsy的声音始终跟随着他。他的牛津鞋擦过硬木地板以及昂贵的东方地毯。

如果你不想要我在你身边，直说就好了。

不，Harry想让他陪着他，他想。每个早晨和每个晚上他都需要Eggsy，需要他在浴室里放声高歌，需要他烤吐司，或者是穿着袜子在大厅滑来滑去，因为那很搞笑。他需要年轻人在自己床上，在自己家。

不，在他们的床上。

他们的家。

我猜，在你和我之间，我总是……你知道的，投入比较多的那个。

不，操，不可能。Harry歇斯底里地想，手掌拍着墙壁，他滑下去跌在地上。他真的从未说过那几个字？他真的从没告诉过Eggsy？他是多么重要，没有年轻人他不可能完成成为Arthur之后要处理的那堆愚蠢的文书工作。他没告诉过他吗？他顽皮的笑容能让他的生活美好起来，温暖他的心房。

我他妈的那么爱你，Harry。

我也爱你，Harry在他脑海里疯狂又痛苦地尖叫。我亲爱的男孩。

他拐过一个角落，猛地停下。

Merlin在另一头同样地止住步伐，他脸色苍白，完全喘不过气一般。Harry看着他艰难吞咽，然后下定决心般挺直背脊。Merlin带着悲伤与抱歉的表情朝着Harry跨出一步，而Harry却往后退开。

“不，”他坚定地说。他抬起手，掌心对着他，示意Merlin不要再靠近。这名技术员没有留心此举，他继续往前走。“不，”他轻声又恳求了一次。“Merlin。”

他的朋友伸手抓住他的肩膀，紧紧地抱住了他。他开口时，苏格兰口音很浓重，仿佛哽咽着，而字句是从他体内挖出来的。“飞机在美国东部坠毁了，”他告诉他，Harry的手揪紧他的外套时Merlin将他抱得更紧。“我不知道那些人怎么发现我们要过去的，我也不知道他们怎么搞定导弹，但是，飞机——”Merlin吻了吻Harry的太阳穴，试图将剩下的话一并埋在那里。“它坠毁了。没有Agravaine或是……Eggsy的生还的信号。”

不要在你生气的时候转身走开，这句话回荡在Harry耳边，他崩溃般瘫坐在地上，他最好的朋友仍旧紧紧抱着他。因为你不知道自己是否还有机会转身回来。

Harry终于回家了。他在Merlin办公室呆了整整三个无眠的晚上，眼睛始终盯着监视器，等待着任何来自Eggsy的消息或是美国分支特工的报告。他靠着Merlin的消化巧克力和上好苏格兰威士忌裹腹。

旅行包只装了一半，他们的卧室地板上满是衣服。Harry弯下腰，双手颤抖着将蓝色牙刷从袋子里抽出来，大拇指划过牙刷毛。

他意识到Eggsy也许再也不会用这柄牙刷了，在双腿发软之前，他能做的只有倒在床上。

他蜷缩在Eggsy的枕头上，嗅着上面残留的气味，他颤抖着哭泣，最终精疲力竭地睡去。

几个小时后他醒来，习惯性地寻找Eggsy，却发现只有空空的床单和空气。现实的响声在他耳畔徘徊。

只有这些。

不对。

残余的睡意一扫而空，他突然意识到响声是来自Eggsy床边放着的老式座机。他伸手拿起话筒放在脸边，塑料听筒紧紧贴在他耳旁。“我是Harry Hart，”他努力无视喉咙里卡着的肿块说道。

“你有没有想过，”一把疲倦的声音传来，它是那么那么的亲切。“为什么是西弗吉尼亚？为什么不能就只有一个弗吉尼亚？为什么不能是东弗吉尼亚？不管怎样，我他妈被困在一个无名之地——才没有冒犯它。”后半句话仿佛从远方传来，好像是Eggsy转过头对旁边人说的。然后他的声音又回来了，Harry是如此喜爱他那粗野的口音。“Agravaine还有我在这片操蛋的群山里晃荡得快要失去理智啦，我俩又没带钱，还有我真的……”突然，他听到一声啜泣，却近似笑声一般。“我真的想回家，Harry。我可以回家吗？拜托，亲爱的，让我去你家吧，一两个晚上就好。”

Harry左手指关节顶在自己眉骨，泪水就徘徊在他那欢乐的笑容旁边。“当然，你可以回家。”他保证道，“该死的，上帝，Eggsy，亲爱的，回来，再也不要离开。”

他听到Eggsy 在电话那端打了个嗝。“真的？说好了？”

Harry的脸压进Eggsy的枕头里，吸着对方那有点刺激的洗发水味，那里有一道他前额压在上面留下的干燥汗痕，是在他失踪之前的那个晚上留下的，那会儿他翘起自己的屁股迎接Harry的冲撞。他真的差一点点就失去他了，他想，这种可能性是如此让人悲恸。等Eggsy重新出现在他视线里，在他手心里，等Harry能再一次在自己唇上感受对方双唇弯曲的线条，他永远不会让这种情况再发生。

他横过床，靠近放袜子的抽屉，然后翻找起一个藏在里面的小小丝绸袋子。他将它取出来，解开绳子，将一枚染着锈痕的白金色戒指倒进掌心。

他用拇指和食指拿起戒指，将它呈现在灯光下。尽管戴了许多年，他父亲的结婚戒指依旧是那么闪耀。

“我向你保证，”他这么告诉Eggsy，想象着他握住Eggsy的手，然后让这枚珍贵的戒指套上他的左手无名指。

（完）


End file.
